The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Pre-paid transaction cards have become a popular way of gifting money and engaging in financial transactions. Pre-paid transaction cards provide many advantages over other transaction methods. For example, pre-paid transaction cards can have a limited purchasing value that is disconnected from the user's other accounts. This allows the user to control the amount of spending and protects the user's other accounts from theft. Pre-paid transaction cards are also very convenient to use since it eliminates the need to exchange hard currency or write a check. In addition, debit and credit events are performed digitally, which allows for automatic balance calculations and easy electronic tracking of purchases.
One disadvantage of pre-paid transaction cards is that, in the context of gifting, a pre-paid gift card may not produce the same level of surprise and excitement as a wrapped gift. Some effort has been directed toward this problem. For example, US Patent Application No. 2011/0055049 to Harper et al. describes a system that provides an augmented reality experience in connection with a gift card. The system receives an image of the gift card, searches for a marker on the gift card, and uses the marker to track the position of the card. The system can then create an augmented view of the gift card in a user display, such as by placing a graphical representation of a consumer good or service next to the gift card image. While advantageous in some aspects, the system in Harper is limited in application to only those transaction cards that have markers. In addition, the system in Harper fails to leverage user data such as transactional histories, user preferences/profiles, and gifting scenarios, to provide targeted deal offers.
What is needed is a transaction system that manages transactional and user-related information, generates personalized deal recommendations, and displays the recommendations to the user in a fun and exciting way.
Harper and all other publications and extrinsic materials identified herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety, to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for pre-paid transaction card systems and methods.